


Soothing Light

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: 3 fluffs stand before me, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is what happens when im in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Rinea has a little surprise for Berkut that she can't wait to show it to him.





	Soothing Light

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i have this hcanon the moment i woke up and i love it ever since

  When Berkut was notified by the maids that Rinea wanted to see him, he honestly didn’t expect to see her holding a staff.  
  
  “I…” Bafflement still forced his words down. Deep brown eyes blinked at the staff in her hands, then at the smiling lady, then back at the foreign object. “What is this, my love?”  
  
  The staff firm and close to her beating chest, she took a deep breath. “I…” _You can do this, Rinea_ , she convinced herself endlessly. _You’re doing this for Lord Berkut, after all._ “I want to… I want to try something, my lord.” Enticingly azure eyes never torn from his shocked gaze, the noble only held back a squeak that tickled her suddenly dry throat.  
  
  He didn’t reply immediately despite the many questions in his head. Again he looked at the staff, mind kicking gears at the reminders of what the steel post could do. “Are you…?” Mouth parted slightly, he threw his gaze back at his beloved. “Did you…learn magic?”  
  
  Well, it wasn’t much of a surprise to begin with, anyways.  
  
  Slowly she nodded. Pretty pink lips pursed tightly, she held another breath. “You see…” _I can do this!_ “I know you have been busy, and that you’re doing your best for your people.” Bit by bit her confidence built up. “It has been a gruelling year for you, but you’ve kept your head held high with the strength and confidence you’ve shown.”  
  
  To hear such compliments out of the blue, as much as it didn’t affect Berkut since he knew damn well he was all that, having it said from her caused his heart to flutter madly inside his chest.  
  
  Still, his calm façade was one of an expert, so he merely raised a single eyebrow.  
  
  “However,” she continued, voice as soothing and angelic as a goddess, “I know you’ve been holding so…so much from the battles over the years.” Delicate fingers tightened around the staff. The rapid beat of her heart ached at the possibilities of a war. “You may be able to hide your wounds from the emperor and soldiers, and even to the many healers in the castle.”  
  
  Breathing kept tight inside her lungs, Rinea finally drew her attention towards him.  
  
  “But I want—I _wish_ that you wouldn’t hide your wounds from me, my dear.”  
  
  To hear such a request, to hear such clear resolute ringing along with the charming tone of her voice, Berkut actually felt breathless on the spot.  
  
  She saw him.  
  
  She saw right through him no matter how badly he hid it.  
  
  She saw him.  
  
  Her smile slowly tickled the corners of her mouth. “Let me heal you, Berkut.”  
  
  And for that – with eyes feeling faintly warm at the thought – he was beyond, eternally, wordlessly grateful.  
  
  Unaware of the tornado of emotions she had caused him, Rinea took the silent moment as her chance to take a few steps backwards. “Now, if you trust me, I want you to sit on the bed and let me tend to that bruise on your right arm.” As confident as she was, hesitance then bloomed in the garden of her heart when she realized he was still standing in one place.  
  
  Regret clenched her heart fast when she thought she may have spoken too much. “Um…” Lost on whether to approach him or walk out of the room in shame, Rinea just opted to freeze in the place she stood. “You do…trust me, right?”  
  
  The question alone provided no hesitation. The only reason he was still quiet was that shock and awe and pure gratitude overwhelmed his chest and throat.  
  
  But above all, genuine love would always, always conquer the way he felt for her.  
  
  Always. “I do.”  
  
  A smile slowly tickled its way into shape. A nice shade of red furiously burned his cheeks aat the sight and sound of her laugh.  
  
  “Good!” Joy blooming in the beautiful noble, Rinea spun to the bed and sat on it. “Now, milord, if you please.” Right hand holding the staff, she patted an empty space on the bed.  
  
  Gods, he loved her so, so much.  
  
  Trying his very best to fight back the blush that threatened to explode in his face, Berkut walked towards the bed. The mattress bounced slightly at his weight, and the prince then turned to face her.  
  
  He wished her smile would never, ever fade.  
  
  “Um…” Blush rising fast into smooth cheeks, Rinea eyed the long sleeve around his right arm. “If… Can you…?” Words sputtered in a cute bundle of nerves, she slightly tipped her head in hopes that Berkut got the idea.  
  
  Berkut actually stifled a laugh at the fact that she thought she needed permission to touch him.  
  
  Still, knowing that his beloved was nervous enough as he was, he rolled his right sleeve. “There.” Air momentarily kept inside his lungs, Berkut slowly moved his right arm closer to her. The bruise near his elbow was still there, sometimes throbbing and causing more teeth gritting more times than he had hoped. However, due to his stubbornness, Berkut decided to ignore the swell in vain hopes that it would be gone anytime soon.  
  
  Unfortunately, his stubbornness paid a price.  
  
  Fortunately, she existed in his life.  
  
  Woe tugged a frown on those pink lips. “Oh dear…” The same woe then replaced by sheer determination, Rinea carefully aimed the gem on the staff close to the bruise. Azure eyes met deep browns briefly. Though words were absent between them, Rinea could tell from his gaze that he trusted her wholeheartedly.  
  
  She couldn’t bite back the silly smile before it was too late.  
  
  Head shaking a few times, she directed her attention at the wound. Anxiety came piling up in a blink, but the noble knew she had trained long and hard for her not to mess up.  
  
  _For Lord Berkut_ , she reminded while her mouth started to mutter the chant. _For my love, my heart, my reason of happiness._  
  
  After the second heartbeat, the light from the gem started to gleam. Both noble and prince could vividly see a soothing, white light beaming straight to the bruise on his arm. His heart raced and raced, breathing robbed at the sight of such magic touching his skin.  
  
  He trusted her.  
  
  He could and would never, ever let anyone or anything touch his body. Anyone who dared so would only be resulted with his blade pierced right into them.  
  
  But he trusted her.  
  
  And because of that trust, he felt at ease.  
  
  The light felt like a warm caress on a cold, breezy day. It slid across the injury, gently stroking it left and right until he could actually feel the muscles within cool and contract slowly. The magic itself was a calming sight; not once did he tear his gaze away from such a dazzling light.  
  
  The more he looked at it, the more it reminded him of—  
  
  “Done!”  
  
  The air he didn’t know he had kept long inside his throat was huffed out as a short, tiny gasp. Eyes as wide as they could be, he drew his gaze to the angel before him.  
  
  Unaware of the stupefied awe, Rinea was merely in distracted glee at her handiwork. “It…It worked!” Joy basically bloomed and burst from such a beautiful woman. “I’m—I’m so happy that it worked!” She needed to go and thank the clerics later for teaching her, she reminded herself. The staff pulled and placed by her right side, Rinea placed one hand onto her laughing lips. “I did it!”  
  
  Clearly, she was excited about her very first heal, for the next thing she knew, Rinea had moved her left hand to the smooth skin of his right arm.  
  
  Once her fingers brushed his skin, however, the noble then realized that she had acted without a single thought. “I-I—I mean—!” Heat swallowed the shape of her face, Rinea couldn’t dare to look at him.  
  
  Neither did she dare to pull her hand away from his arm.  
  
  Time moved too fast in her opinion, because the next thing she knew, a tiny gasp puffed right out of her gaping mouth to feel her body being pulled forward.  
  
  Heat now had sizzled straight to the tips of her ears and boiled her dizzy brain. “B-Berkut?!”  
  
  “Hmm…?”  
  
  Gods, to hear that deep, sultry voice tickling so close to her ears, Rinea wondered if anyone could die from this.  
  
  Thankfully, she was still alive. But breathing still felt like a chore when she felt her body being lifted and placed onto what she quickly assumed was—  
  
  Berkut’s lap.  
  
  She was now sitting on her lord’s lap.  
  
  Gods, he really was set on killing her, apparently.  
  
  Vision getting blurry and lips trembling terribly, Rinea tried to peek upwards as her left cheek brushed his neck. “My lord I—your arm!”  
  
  She felt his chest rumble as he laughed softly. She felt her face burn as she stifled a squeak.  
  
  “It’s fine, my love.” Chin gently nuzzling the top of her head, Berkut moved his right arm that was brushing the right side of her hips. “See?” Teeth nipping the insides of his lower lip, the prince fought back all that he could not to laugh or drown his beloved with countless kisses.  
  
  Though still bewildered by the sudden change of spot and his actions, Rinea managed to cast a glance at his right arm. True to his words, the bruise was truly gone, and the sight alone was enough to perk a wide, proud smile on the noble.  
  
  That smile trembled back to a meek purse, though, when she felt her body being pressed closer.  
  
  “Thank you…” Arms cozy around her waist, Berkut placed one kiss to the top of her head. “In truth, I feel like a new man, already.” Obviously unsatisfied by one kiss, he traced his lips to the smooth plane of her forehead.  
  
  Gods, to hear that sweet laugh, he was truly trying his best not to kiss her lips so hard until they were both breathless.  
  
  Damn him for needing to breathe.  
  
  “I’m so _very_ glad to hear that!” Both hands levelled near her quivering mouth, Rinea placed one hand onto her chest while the other – oh she was quite proud to feel bold today – bravely rested onto where his heart beat.  
  
  It actually amused her that his heart was screaming just as much as hers was.  
  
  Berkut would never, ever dare let anyone see his most vulnerable moments. If someone did, they could only then be met with the sharp end of his sword.  
  
  “I love you…”  
  
  But for Rinea – only for Rinea – Berkut was more than willing to expose himself to her. She loved him for him. She accepted him for his strengths and weaknesses. And even when Berkut loathed those weaknesses, Rinea was always by his side, always accepting him with open arms and healing the parts where he tried so desperately to hide.  
  
  “I love you so much…”  
  
  She was truly a goddess that deserved the world.  
  
  More and more laughter filled the room. Her right hand then slid upwards to his cheek, silently ushering him to look at her.  
  
  Her smile was all he needed to move forward. Her voice was all he needed to fuel his spirit.  
  
  Words were unneeded between them. With both pairs of eyes slowly fluttered close, Berkut leaned closer until his lips happily, hungrily met her soft, sweet taste.  
  
  She was truly his empress that deserved Rigel.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> fe au where everything is *voice cracks* the same except rinea learns healing magic so she could help berkut
> 
> alt: fe heroes pls have berkut and rinea so i can give them the happiness they Solely Deserve


End file.
